


梨泠伶外传

by Meson



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meson/pseuds/Meson





	梨泠伶外传

一切的一切之前，沈耀青和苍雀仅仅是好兄弟。

苍雀即使红得早，又早早地做了当家，极尽侮辱之事在他身上少了八成，可还是免不了的。

他被收进梨色白的门下之前，过早地经历了屈辱之事。几次噩梦萦回，梦里尽是那个富豪壮实的身躯，在他身上肆意的摸索和奸笑。以及最后横死在苍雀手上之时，手上还残留的污浊。

虽然苍雀后来明白那人还并没有得逞，可是当时的他不明白，以为自己的清白就这么交在这个人手上。

因此他年少对人，有一种近乎苛刻的警惕。梨色白凭借自己的才能和收留他这件事，一点一滴地感化了大半年，才把他的警惕消掉。沈耀青则是凭借和梨色白的关系和他当时耿直的性格。以及，他的年龄和性别。

是的，梨色白再怎么是苍雀的师父，有些事情，她还是没办法教给苍雀。

都说最早懂风月之事的，一类是妓子戏伶，一类就是官家少爷。

在玉桥有一种由来已久的暗地特色，叫“点红玉”，指的就是客人们想买戏台上的戏伶一夜贪欢，就把钱送到台后管排戏的人手上，戏伶同意了谁，就由那个人买一颗戏冠上的白珍珠，用红砂掺颜料染红戴在耳后。头上带了红玉的就是有主的人了，你想要，得用更高的价去跟人争，还得看这位戏伶同不同意改主。当然，有权势的人才不在乎同不同意。

有戏伶指着这种背地里的活儿养家，也是无奈之举。有些不乐意的，登台前就跟排戏的人挑明了不做这生意，冠上侧面戴一朵白玉梨花，客人一般就不去点这个人的红玉了。

一般被点红玉的，都得是登台三次以上的人。苍雀根本就不知道这么一回事，头一次亮相就引起了关注。梨色白一看反响心说要糟，连忙警告苍雀，可能他第二次登台就要被人点红玉，还让他提前别了梨花。

苍雀的警惕早已不如当初那么强烈，以为点红玉最多也就是陪着客人喝喝酒唱唱曲的额外项目，只是他一身傲骨，从来就没想过要伺候人，有人点拒绝就完了，压根就没往心里去。

梨色白只好找了沈耀青，叫他帮忙看着。

沈耀青早知道点红玉是怎么一回事，他刚到军队，还不敢随便翘班，索性也懒得费神去盯苍雀，直接叫人每天去点好苍雀的红玉，再有人问就说苍雀不同意改主就行了。那段时间他下班天天往玉桥跑一趟，沈家还以为他准备跟他姐姐去唱戏，还闹了一次。梨色白也天天看着戏台子，生怕徒弟出事。

当时军务处有个不大不小的人物叫赵四，是个戏痴，也是玉桥梨坊的常客。这人从来不点红玉，欣赏哪个戏伶，直接给赏钱，或者送点别致的礼物，在玉桥挺有威望。

苍雀登台后，赵四一如既往地送了很多东西，苍雀出于礼貌都收了堆去库房。

有一日他没排戏，坐在台底下听他同期的戏生唱，觉得听出了很多不一样的味道。

赵四就在他边上，冷不丁指着台上的一个旦角对他的副手说，这个人唱得很别致。

苍雀没想到还有人能看出来，不禁多看了这个人一眼。

赵四转头看出苍雀和他想的一样，开心地笑了一下，亲自倒了杯茶给他。

苍雀喝了，也微微回了个笑。

他又哪里想到，这是专门铺给他的局，为的就是强点他的红玉。

他回后台拿东西，困意就怎么也止不住。苍雀心里警醒了一瞬，奈何这药好像是专门专门针对他一样，烈得很。他马上就迷糊了起来，恍惚间有人来扶他休息，他以为是带他回房，也就跟着走了。

进了屋里，他也没觉得有什么不对，坐在桌前给自己倒茶想清醒一下，边上有人就伸手把茶给他倒好了。

他接过来对着对方笑了笑，那人正是赵四。这人对苍雀的身段垂涎已久，苍雀这一笑他看得眼睛都直了，当下欲望上脑，不管不顾地就推着苍雀上床。

苍雀整个人都是懵的，根本没有反抗，赵四在他身上揉捏，他只是觉得有些不适，也没有压抑自己的声音吟出来，只引得身上的人更加疯狂。

这实在不能怪他。他幼时被卖的时候已经挨饿很久，直接就是被人一碗蒙汗药送到别人床上的，在梨坊学了功夫没谁能强他，之后就算听过，对媚药这个东西根本就没有见识，完全不知道是怎么一回事。

等他身上的衣衫褪了大半，他对人的警惕才勉强突破药性翻上来，反手就一拳打在赵四身上。赵四吃痛，暗自惊讶这小子醒得这么快，对他钳制更紧，伸手去轻柔地抚慰他的下身。

苍雀一直被梨色白保护得很好，加上他被卖的时候年龄太小，所有的记忆都是模糊的，对性事根本就是一知半解，一被碰脑子里便嗡地一声，药性马上涌了上来。

赵四见他眼神迷蒙知他再不会反抗，下手更加肆虐，甚至直接对着没有做扩张的后穴插了进去。

剧痛让苍雀一瞬间醒了过来，马上下意识伸手打在赵四的命门上。赵四全无防备，只可惜这一下没有力道，所以苍雀只是挣扎出了他的束缚，一个猛子翻了起来。他杀心一起，什么也不考虑，往自己后腰一模，摸到一小柄匕首。这是他用来防身的，居然没有被赵四搜出去。

苍雀反手一刀划在赵四眼睛上，趁着他捂眼睛的瞬间绕去他背后，一刀从后脖子往上斜插进去，断了他的神经。赵四登时抽搐了一下就倒了下去。

苍雀粗喘着气跌下了床，直退到墙根，贴着墙滑坐在地上。才浑身抖了起来。

他身上疼的厉害，有几个地方淤青已经起来了，他也不敢看，这时才清楚地明白自己的清白是真正没有了。

他闭着眼，体力消耗太厉害，眼前又开始发晕，他明白药效还没过，此时应该是最厉害的时候。他望着天花板，身上燥热起来，意识一点点沉沦下去。

沈耀青下班照例转来玉桥，排戏的人匆忙找到他，带着人抬了一整箱白银给他看，说是赵四给的。

那人擦着汗跟沈耀青叹气，说我本来都准备叫人拦住了，谁想到苍雀喝了人家的茶。一喝点玉人的茶就是点头了，我们也没法拦了呀。梨色白被赵四的人拦在梨坊，急得团团转，你想想看还能不能救救这孩子吧。

沈耀青心里一沉，就知道要坏事。那时的玉桥，苍雀顶多就是一当红的角，没有地位，排戏人做到这份上已经仁至义尽了。他也没法责怪人家，反身就去找。

他军队里朋友多，已经是最快的速度赶到了那家客栈，推开门就看见苍雀衣衫凌乱地缩在墙角，身上全是淤青，床上的赵四已经凉透了。

沈耀青反手关了房门，走到苍雀身边想拉他起来，还没碰到他就听见冷冷的警告:“别碰我。脏。”

沈耀青一听这虚弱得几乎听不见的声音一下就急了，一把拉住苍雀道:“让我看一眼你伤得重不重！那药弄不好会死人的！”

苍雀木然地被他拉起来，他一眼就看见苍雀腿间渗出的红色，一瞬间僵立在原地不知道该说什么。

苍雀甩开他的手，看着他的眼睛冲他笑:“你还想怎么查？嗯？沈少爷？”

“我……”沈耀青刚想说什么，就发现苍雀的表情不对，他眼神迷茫，面色潮红，根本就没有理智，基本上就是在胡扯，难为他还能认得自己的脸。

沈耀青知道此地不宜久留，还需要把赵四死了的事妥善处理好才能把苍雀从这事里摘出去。

正想着，苍雀居然勾着他的脖子亲在他的嘴上。身子贴近他蹭着，用腿去勾他的腿。

沈耀青傻了两秒，才反应过来，一时间哭笑不得，这雀十三，风月之事不懂，勾引人的功夫倒是浑然天成。

苍雀嘴里开始胡言乱语:“来啊，老子让你查个够，随便你查，反正我就这么一把贱骨头，早就脏了……”

沈耀青听得火大，又不能跟一个傻了的人较真，正想拎着他的脖子把他拉开，苍雀已经一头歪在他肩上，嘴里念着热，还不停蹭来蹭去。

沈耀青也是半大的小子心性，又是富家子弟出身，小倌没尝过也总见识过，被苍雀这一蹭脸就烧起来了，偏偏这个人得寸进尺，身上软绵绵的，直接用腿盘住了他的腰挂在他身上。沈耀青功夫没他厉害又挣不开，他咽了咽口水，连忙默念两声我的祖宗。

他低头看了一眼苍雀身上凌乱的红肿、淤青和血迹，叹口气把自己的衣服披在他身上，抱着他从不引人注意的地方出去。

到了玉桥，他看一眼苍雀，心叹姐姐要是看见还不吓昏过去，便先找了玉桥僻静的房间，吩咐小童先打桶热水，过两个时辰再去通知梨色白。

沈耀青把苍雀放床上，解开他的衣服检查他的伤口，他身上大大小小的都是挣扎时候的淤青，破皮的地方倒是不多。沈耀青松口气，正要去解他的裤子检查下身，苍雀一下子睁开眼，平时清冷的面容难得无助，咬唇道:“你……别碰我……”

沈耀青看他脸色涨红，估计他已经忍耐得快疯了，只是一贯倔强不肯流露，举起手无奈道:“好，那你自己来，总不能让你这样去见姐姐和医生。我出去等你。腿上要是有其他伤的地方告诉我。”

苍雀愣了一下，“什么……自己来？”

沈耀青看苍雀一脸懵懂，转念想到姐姐是绝对不可能教他这种事情的，傻眼斟酌着用词:“你自己……没有……解决过？”

苍雀拧着眉看他。

沈耀青脸腾地烧红，窘迫地挠头。苍雀攥着被子，盯着沈耀青等他的下文。

他的状态已经很糟糕，沈耀青也顾不得再羞赧，坐到床边解了苍雀的裤子，让他全裸在自己眼前。

沈耀青爬上床坐好，扶着苍雀背靠进自己怀里，伸手握住粉嫩的玉茎，苍雀浑身一抖，难以置信:“你做什么？”

他红着脸，手上按照自己的习惯上下动作，很快手里的东西硬起来，苍雀闷哼出声，咬住自己的手背，不老实地挣扎。

“别动。”沈耀青低喝，“别忍着，难受就叫出来，我不会笑你。”

苍雀呜了一声，摇头不理他的提议。

沈耀青也不劝，他们谁也看不见谁的表情，少了很多尴尬。他专心动作，很快苍雀抓住他的胳膊窘迫地低声道:“松手……”

他还没说完，腰一抖泄了出来，下半句也转成了呻吟。

沈耀青放开他，佯装镇定地放他躺好，下床去洗毛巾清洗苍雀的身体。苍雀捂着脸不看他，沈耀青只好低声安慰:“这事是男人都会……呃，你第一次，又被下了东西……所以会快些，那个，不用觉得丢脸……”

“闭嘴。”苍雀嗓音低哑地喝止，身上都羞得泛起粉色。

沈耀青讷讷地沉默。他清洗到苍雀的下身，看见他腿间已经干涸的血迹，手上顿了一下，小心翼翼地把血抹去。

苍雀轻颤，突然苦笑起来:“我堂堂男儿，该是顶天立地的，却像姑娘家一样被人……连清白也没了，你还管我的心情作甚？”

沈耀青心里一刺，皱眉道:“你要真是姑娘，还天天把我打出梨坊去？我不要面子的啊？身上药劲未退，就给我闭嘴，少胡扯。”

他处理好，替苍雀穿了衣服，陪他等梨色白和医生来。苍雀虽然泄了一次依旧难耐，攥着床单低声喘着。

房间太过安静，沈耀青最近工作忙又一直要盯着苍雀，既没有去花街柳巷也没有好好放松过，觉得自己要被这喘声勾得失去理智，只好跳起来去外间等。

玉桥这事多的很，医生也处理得熟练。药效退了以后苍雀发了烧，醒来看见沈耀青的脸把他打了出去，骂他趁人之危，可以说是非常恼羞成怒了。

赵四死了的事被沈耀青拼尽全力才安置妥当没有闹大。苍雀也不再提起这事，只是他当家以后，虽然不能阻止点红玉，但对不想点红玉和刚上台的角都保护得极好。他当家期间，强点红玉的事情，一件也没有发生。

后来他酒醉之下对沈耀青讲了他年幼的经历，沈耀青联想他说的话，稍稍换位思索，便疼得心都揪了起来。只觉得若是自己，如此境地该是何等绝望。

他当下发了誓绝不再让苍雀受毒药之害。

只可惜，他没有做到，后来甚至又用另一种药，瓦解了苍雀的意志。

 

——————  
苍雀走商的生意开始有起色，直至彻底站住脚的时候，正逢冬天。

道上的人传说，苍雀没有把柄，什么也不怕。

苍雀听了这话只是哂笑。

怎么可能没有，只是他的弱点跟他，再也不会有交集了。

从赵四事件之后，苍雀就明白自己喜欢的是男人。可到他师父死了，他才知道自己挂念的，始终不过一个沈耀青罢了。

也许正是生逢乱世，他才更加珍惜来之不易的友情，只是他怕极了，怕沈耀青嘲讽他的深情，更怕他将自己的感情当做为生计而不得已的娼伶的那种依附。

甚至连友情也很难再维持下去了。

他这么想着，直到有一天，他的人生就这么被彻底改变。

冬天走货不便，苍雀赶在停运之前果断地争取来了他死对头的一批货，一瞬间声名大燥。

结果那边居然也不火拼，只是给他寄来一封信，说请他喝酒。

苍雀原本看都不想看，可是信里居然附了一张照片。

黑白的背景里，沈耀青被绑在椅子上，直直地看着镜头。

苍雀眼前一黑，就知道这劫他躲不过。

现在的沈耀青，哪会这么随便听人的话乖顺地看着镜头……除非被人下了东西。

苍雀苦笑，自己跟这玩意还真是有缘，风水轮流转，现在轮到他去救沈耀青。

他带了一个伙计，去了信上说的地址，酒过三巡，把货运凭证转给对方，叫伙计带着沈耀青回来。

他把货一让，重新再来势必不会那么简单。

只是他也没有别的办法。

房间里只剩下苍雀和沈耀青，沈耀青被冷风一吹，人似乎清醒了些，看着苍雀，疏离地道:“送我回去。”

苍雀冷笑:“那些人估计还守在你家呢。你一被你副官带回去，明天报纸头条就是新晋守备军司令大出洋相的新闻。”

沈耀青说:“和你无关。”

苍雀慢悠悠地站起来，他心里已经有了计较。

他和沈耀青都爱面子，这药能把这上过战场的人迷成路都走不稳的样子，肯定是没少给他灌。叫他回去找医生或者大半夜让他的副官找女人给他，都还不如让他撞死比较痛快。说到底沈耀青也是因为他被卷进着麻烦事里的，他苍雀不想管也管定了。

酒喝多了，之前那些恩恩怨怨都抛在脑后，只想拉着这个人一起，不管业火地狱还是极乐世界，都走过一遭。

苍雀清楚地知道沈耀青的感受，他仗着自己力气大，不由分说地把沈耀青所有的话都堵回嘴里，手几下就麻利地解了他的裤带。

沈耀青推开苍雀怒喝:“雀十三你这是干什么！”

苍雀不理他，把他逼到墙角，手顺着他的胸膛，到腹部，再到小腹慢慢滑下去。沈耀青推着苍雀的肩膀，可他身上药性正烈，根本就不可能推开苍雀，只好由着他摸下去。

接着苍雀褪了他的衣服，又在他面前慢慢一件件褪下自己的衣服，上半身裸露在月光下，莹白的皮肤光滑白皙，如果不肌肉分明，完全就是个女人。

苍雀贴近沈耀青，从锁骨开始吻下去，沿着他刚刚摸过的地方，或舔或咬。沈耀青紧绷着神经，心里越来越慌乱，大力地推拒着苍雀的动作:“雀十三……你，你给我停下！我叫你停、停！不……嗯……”

沈耀青的声音被苍雀舔到他小腹的动作打断，低头看他，他已经扶着他的腰半跪在他面前，张口就含住他已经挺立的性器。

大概是因为喝了酒，苍雀的口腔有些灼热，沈耀青浑身一颤，立马低哼出声。

他也不是从前未经人事的毛头小子，他知道接下来要发生什么，这才是刚开始。只是他不懂苍雀一向对风月之事抗拒非常，从他生涩无比的动作就能知道，这次却破戒……沈耀青隐隐约约在脑海里闪过什么，却终于因药性带来的快感无法抓住。苍雀用舌头试探着，从下到上来回舔弄着，等到整个性器已经濡湿，他就慢慢含进去，再吐出来，这样一点点地深入，直至吞进大半阴茎，再也无法吞进去，才开始吞吐，同时舌头还在极尽可能地舔着蹭着，一只手扶着他的腰，一只手去抚弄露在外面的性器和囊袋。

沈耀青所有的神经，一半集中在自己的下身，一半拼命维持自己的理智，可是手已经不自觉地扶着苍雀的头，把他往自己身上按，同时腰也挺了起来。等他察觉，他发现自己已经在享受苍雀带给他的快感了。

这时苍雀吞吐的频率突然加快，他似乎是发现沈耀青快到了极限，沈耀青的确也开始不自觉地往前挺腰，突然苍雀的舌头重重往马眼上一顶，然后轻轻吮吸了一下。沈耀青腰眼登时一紧，迸射出来。苍雀被呛了一下，却依旧含着他的性器，忍耐着咳嗽吞咽了进去，有一部分没有吞进的精液和唾液顺着他的嘴角流了下来，淫糜到了极点。

他却还在舔弄着那根性器，他清楚沈耀青根本就没有泄欲多少。沈耀青刚刚发泄，脑子恍惚，眼前尽是白光，被苍雀有意识地一刺激，几乎是立刻性器就又硬了起来，顽强地挺立在苍雀温热的口里。他恍惚地低头，挣扎地低声叫了一声:“十三……”

他惊恐地发现，午夜梦回里，他沈耀青是肖想过他的好兄弟雀十三的。

幼年稚嫩的身体，涨红的脸色和轻喘的声音，无助的眼神……在他怀里轻轻发抖的样子。那么迷人。

苍雀抬起头，眼尾挑起来，因为刚刚的动作眼睛雾蒙蒙的带着水汽，却坚定地看着沈耀青。

沈耀青被这一眼一看，马上就疯了。

他把苍雀拽起来，推到一边的床上，在他的下身明显的凸起上揉了几下，褪下他的裤子，套弄着他的性器，苍雀闷哼几声，难耐地扭动着腰，沈耀青空出一只手抓着苍雀的手把他压实不让他乱动，加速了手上的动作，很快苍雀就抖了起来，精液射了他一手。

沈耀青就沾着满手的黏湿探进了苍雀的后穴里，苍雀一瞬间颤抖了一下，下意识往后瑟缩。

“晚了。”沈耀青低声道，把指头慢慢往内探去。轻轻揉动搅弄，再慢慢探进第二根……

他现在几乎疯狂，却奇怪地记得苍雀被强上的那晚，他腿间刺目的鲜红。所以沈耀青的扩张做得极具耐心，耐心到苍雀有一瞬间以为这个人是醒着的。

只是下一瞬间，沈耀青的性器就强硬地挤进他的里面。

“嗯……啊！疼……”苍雀浑身发抖。“等等,出去……先出去……疼……唔……”

沈耀青顿了一会等他适应，慢慢地抽出，又猛地插到底。

苍雀张着嘴，呼声被卡在喉咙。

对方看着他的脸开始撞击抽动，有点疯狂的意味在里面，可那丝无奈和怜惜……是什么？

苍雀闭上眼，嘲笑自己，怎么可能呢。

他姐姐的坟到现在都没找到，又被我用这样的手段引着做了这种事……想必恨极了我吧。

沈耀青突突然停了下来，抓住苍雀的手腕。

“十三，睁开眼看着我。”

苍雀愣了一下，强忍住不适和疼痛睁开眼看他。

他似乎在仔细辨别他的表情，突然像是发现了什么一样，俯身贴着他的耳朵念道:“什么被毁清白？我很快就要你知道什么叫毁你的清白。你既然引得我这样……别后悔。”

“什么？”苍雀没听清楚。

沈耀青在他耳边低低一笑，一字一句说道:“要射进去了。”

苍雀的脸马上烧起来，后穴的疼痛他已经快要习惯，沈耀青大力的抽动下，居然有奇怪的麻痒升腾起来，他刚刚出神，就听见沈耀青在他耳边低吼了一声，往前狠狠一顶，温热的液体就射在里面，涨满了甬道。

苍雀浑身发软，沈耀青不依不饶地抱他起来，让他对着自己的性器一点点地坐进去，这个过程两个人都清晰可见，苍雀的腿缠着沈耀青的腰，他不得不眼见着白浊从自己的穴口一点点流出来，一点也没料到沈耀青原来有这么一手，羞耻得说不出话来，伏在他的身上，感受着他一次次地向上顶得越来越激烈。

“你怎么……嗯……这样……”苍雀咬着牙根艰难地反抗。

“我什么样啊？”沈耀青低声问着，“十三……我从未想过你居然有这么狐媚的功夫……你是妖精吗？”

“胡扯……啊……慢点！”

沈耀青突然抽出，苍雀促不及防地抖了一下，就被他调转了身体，背靠进他的怀里，腿向两边分开，然后他又将阴茎推进他的身体里。

苍雀崩溃地猜测沈耀青为什么会有这么多的花样，是因为他玩过的人太多，还是因为自己练过软功能被他这么折腾？正想着，身后的人突然收紧了双臂，将性器全部没入甬道内。苍雀咬住唇嗯了一声，沈耀青伸手抚摸他的嘴唇，问道:“还走神？嗯？”

苍雀刚想说什么，沈耀青的手指已经探进他的口中搅弄，把他的话全部揉碎，然后又慢慢摸着他的舌头，在里面配合着腰部挺动的动作抽送起来，还不停刺激他的唾液腺，苍雀没有办法吞咽，涎液顺着嘴角和沈耀青的手滑下来。另一只手抚着他的腿根，又慢慢揉着他的性器，苍雀被这么折腾着，原本打定主意要忍住的呻吟也溢出口来。

“嗯啊、停……慢一点……不……嗯啊……”

沈耀青哼了一声，把他放倒，咬住他的唇，舌头探进去搅动，卷住他的舌头舔弄吸吮，腰身继续肆意挺动，苍雀终于忍不住又射出来，而沈耀青又一次停下，在他耳边呼气。伸出舌头轻轻舔他的耳垂。

苍雀小腹一紧，后穴猛地收缩，就听见沈耀青的呼吸突然加重，紧接着大力抽插，尽数倾泻在苍雀体内。

结束了这一次，沈耀青看着他的眼神清晰了起来，他双手从他腋下穿过交叉着抱着他，突然迷迷糊糊地问道:“十三，我们这样算什么？朋友？兄弟？还是……情人？”

苍雀闻言愣住，下意识地抽了一口气。沈耀青顿时闷哼一声捏了他一下，“别乱动……你还想再来？”

苍雀连忙摇头，沈耀青低低地笑，下身恶意地顶了一下，不依不饶地追问:“回答我……”

苍雀还在思索这个问题，沈耀青又开始不老实，在他的身上细密地亲吻，咬着他的锁骨，呼吸喷在他的胸膛上，让苍雀根本没有办法思考。

他咬牙断断续续地回他:“你之前除夕许我的……还有说要是赶不上我的戏就欠我……共计四个请求，现在就当已经还了一个吧……你干什么？”

“还想要……”沈耀青低声道。苍雀肠壁的柔软和紧致让沈耀青始终绷紧着神经，已经勃起的性器在他的肠道里磨人地慢慢地磨蹭。

苍雀一慌，抵着沈耀青的胸膛拒绝。

“你这疯子！已经够了……会死人的……不行……啊！”

苍雀的话沈耀青根本就没听，伸手套弄他的性器，酣畅淋漓地又来了一次。

大概是药效终于退去，沈耀青定定地看着苍雀，心底感叹这个人的身体和动作……都太勾人，就算有意识也根本不能忍住。他还想说什么，他觉得苍雀这样把自己交给他肯定不单单是因为什么许诺，他想追问，想问他我们这样算不算情人，想问他为什么不肯留在自己身边，可身体欢愉到了极点，困意马上卷了起来。他退出他的身体，抚着他的脸念道:“这样都不能把你留下来吗……十三……”然后就支撑不住静静伏在他身上睡了过去。

他们彼此在这场意外的欢爱里因为药性和酒劲，都不慎坦露了太多的真心，太不似自己一贯在对方面前做出的样子。以至于之后很久的一段日子里，他们谁也不相信对方对自己是有真心的。沈耀青甚至将自己对苍雀的心思也埋起来，连自己都骗过，对自己说小丫头才是自己的伴侣。

苍雀缓了很久，挣扎着起身下床，结果腿一软跪了下去。他苦笑一声，骂自己，你活该……这都是你自找的。

他身体素质打小比沈耀青好一些，又没有被药折腾，此刻虽然困倦但还能勉力支撑。他又缓了缓，慢慢站起来穿好了衣服，又慢慢清理沈耀青的身体，把他的衣服替他穿好。然后坐在床边。

“我这样的人，是不配留在你身边的……沈军爷。”他吃力地笑了笑，“希望你别让我找到理由缠上你……”

虽是戏子……虽是戏子也希望，能有一份互许终生的情意。只是……太难了。

大家说他苍雀一身傲骨，才貌双全，手腕强硬，可那是作为一个戏子走商对他的评价，他清楚里面总是带着贬低意味的，只怕稍有一点风向，立马就会被人唾骂。谁会相信这样的人会和英雄般的沈军爷间有真情？

纵使他苍雀天不怕地不怕，无牵无挂，他沈耀青身后，还有一整个沈家上下几十口和一方百姓的安宁。作为司令官，没有人比他更出色了。

他不能拖累他。

过了一会，有人敲门，他轻声道:“进来。”

伙计带着一个人走了进来，苍雀平静地问道:“沈宅门前的狗解决了？”

伙计点头道:“一只没留。”

苍雀看向伙计带来的人，温声道:“这位副官，麻烦你好好整备一下沈宅的人，打点好了，凌晨天没亮前带你们军座回去。”

沈期看着这个时隔半年再次见到的人，虽然声音很温和，却觉得寒意渗进骨子里。仿佛在托付给他什么生死大事的语气，假如他做不好就会命丧当场。

他点点头转身离开。

伙计目送他们离去，有点不甘心地问道:“为什么不能多拖几天？我们这批货被劫走，又要很久才能把地位拿回来。”

苍雀笑容苦涩地摇摇头，没回答。

还能是什么？他不舍得，他生怕他多留在那里一刻就会出事。

伙计离开，苍雀倒在床上，侧头看着沈耀青的睡颜。战场上摸爬滚打的，模样倒是越发英武，只是蹙着眉头，再没了幼时直爽的样子。

他想着反正也是最后一次见了……索性大胆地伸手揉沈耀青的眉心，直到舒展开来。他自己也累极了，便就这么睡过去。

沈耀青心里有事，半夜惊醒过来，看见苍雀就躺在自己身边熟睡，愣了好一会才想起昨夜的事情，惊诧之余有些愤怒。

他只是气苍雀那么把自己不当回事，居然把自己的身体当成工具呈在他面前。也气自己那么不争气，就这么轻易妥协了。

行军的经验让他很快调整过来，起身准备下床，手却无意间触到苍雀的身体，几乎是马上就发现烫得厉害。

他晃了晃苍雀，对方只朦朦胧胧地发出几声意味不明的声音。

虽然自梨色白去世，两个人现在的关系可以说是降到冰点，沈耀青毕竟还记得他救了自己，至于发烧的原因他多少也明白，几乎是下意识地就开始照顾他。

忙活到凌晨四五点，苍雀的状况总算好转，脸色不再惨白，沈耀青才在床边坐下来，长出口气。

“没想到会因为同样的原因照顾你第二次啊十三……你他娘的跑出来走商，到底在跟我倔什么？姐姐到底被你葬在哪了？唉……问你也不会说吧……”沈耀青无奈笑笑,“我等你想清楚。这么多年的兄弟情义，你闹个别扭就说恩断义绝？没门。”

他抬头看见沈期在窗外示意，站起身替苍雀掖好被角，起身走了出去。

两人直到陈家庄案之前再也没有见面。

苍雀得知陈家少爷天天玩女人，知他没有把师父放在心上，亲自去了一趟风月之地，请求把师父的灵位交给他。

陈少爷当着他的面扒了一个小姑娘的衣服，苍雀记得那个小姑娘是梨坊新一批的弟子。而后陈少爷醉醺醺地道:“一个戏子，放在我家就是她积德了，都死几年了有什么好挪的？你想要，可以，跪下来求我啊。”

苍雀沉默地咬牙跪了。

那人嘿嘿一笑:“就说你们这群戏子都是软骨头货。早听过雀爷功夫了得，想必……床上功夫也好的很吧？来，把爷伺候好了，我叫我家佣人拿牌子给你。”

苍雀抬头看他。

陈少爷俯身捏着他的下巴:“不知耀青怎么非要护着你们这种人。他那司令官也该腻了，不如拿你当交换叫他让位给我？这身段想必也是千金难求吧？唉别露出这个表情嘛。我开玩笑的……”

苍雀面无表情地拍开他的手，站起身来冷笑道:“陈少爷今日教诲，想必是酒后真言了？你辱我师父在先，贬低地方司令在后，这行为安一个通敌叛国也很简单吧？”

陈少爷不屑地看着他。

苍雀轻笑:“雀某不在官场不能治你的罪，可话语已经铭记于心。改日登门拜访，必有重谢。”

他转身出门时就已打定主意。他想大概又能见到沈耀青了吧。这样也好。

这俗世最后的挂念仅一个他了。他不允许别人在他面前辱没师父和他。听说当年收留的小丫头很得他欢心，有个贴心人照顾总也是好的。

毕竟也是他苍雀的徒弟……这不是很好吗？

后来他血洗陈家庄之前，把走商的家当全部留给了身边那个伙计。

伙计不解，问他为什么不给自己留条退路。他只是落寞地笑了笑。

如果每个人都会为了什么放弃一切……那个人，就是我全部的执念。

那是我拼命也想保护的人，宁死也不肯放弃的心。

沈耀青。


End file.
